Things That Go Bump In The Night
by newnewluv
Summary: Mary moves into the town of Bon Temps in search of a new start.But things turn upside down before she can even get the key in the door of her new home. Rated M for major lemons later on
1. Welcome To Bon Temps

_**HELLO EVERYONE IM SO MAD AT MYSELF!IT SEEMS LIKE I CANT STICK TO ONE STORY! I READ A LITTLE AND THINK I NEED TO WRITE ONE FOR THIS TOO LOL!WELL ON MY PROFILE I DID SAY I WOULD DO ONE FOR ALL MY FAVORITE SHOWS WELL I JUST HAD TO DO ONE WHERE ALCIDE FROM TRUE BLOOD WAS FEATURED BECAUSE THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FOR HIM!WELL HERE GOES NOTHING! A NEW FANFIC FROM YOURS TRULY AND ONE OF MY NUMBER ONE FAV SHOWS OF ALL TIME TRUE BLOOD.**_

**_A/N:I DONT OWN ANYTHING TRUE BLOOD BECAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE SITTING ON JOE M'S LAP AKA ALCIDE LOL!_**

**Mary's pov**

BON TEMPS. I heard it was a nice place to live well that's what my cousin Bonnie told me anyway. Maybe leaving New York was a good idea my boyfriend of four years cheating on me was I guess the push I needed I mean there are millions of people in that state but we lived in Brooklyn so I knew I bump into him no doubt. And the funny thing about it was I was cleaning the apartment one day last week and found an enagement ring in his pants pocket and inside the ring he had engraved "NOW & FOREVER" he said that to me on our first date so it had a beautiful meaning to it I was thrilled and I put it back and acted as if I never found it. That same day as I went to the corner store for milk and eggs I seen his car in a alley by the store. Curious I walked to the car and it was all fogged up I wipped the window and seen him and the smut of the town Jasmine from our building they didnt see me. I was just going to walk away but instead I seen a brick and threw it threw the window and she screamed he yelled and thats when they finally seen me. I reached in and grabbed her by her hair she screamed even more. I flung the door open and jumped on her beating her like she stole something well she did my man and then I swung a couple times on him knock him in his nose I heard it break then I climbed out and took the carton of eggs and threw them at both of them then poured the milk all over them and told him to rot in hell and walked away. Who knew you could pack up your whole life in a hour, Im guessing it was the motivation and the fire fueling in my veins. I been in a hotel since then but now it was time to start over. I paid for a uhaul packed up my little bit of belongings and headed out to run last minute errands like have my mail held at the post office and let them know when I should have it changed over once I got settled down there. I went to one of the top notch furniture stores in the city and got all new furniture and end tables,etc. Once the uhaul was loaded I hit the road. I knew it would be a long drive but I had more then enough money. I worked fulltime as a clerk typist in a small business firm in the city but all that was behind me. I was happy I was able to cash in my retirement which was a solid ten grand after taxes then there was my savings that my mom left me when she passed last year that was a big life changing thing she left me five thousand dollars I didnt even know she had that much money. When she died a little part of me died too my mom was my best friend we been threw hell and back together. I just didnt know she had a bad heart they found a defect and next thing I know a year after the heart news I got a call at work saying she had a heart attack at first I thought it was a joke but once I heard they needed me to identify the body I knew it was real. They were looking at her id from her purse the only thing I could think to say was "Why were you in her purse are you fucking crazy?" All he could say was he understood and was so sorry for my loss. Back to the present I shook it all from my mind and tried turning up the music to clear my mind a little. Cant do to much stopping because of the estimated milage I put down for the uhaul and the drop off at another location the uhaul store owner called to one in lousianna where I should drop it off blah blah blah.

It took me a day and half to get there but I found it and boy was I eager to get my new life on board first things first the dmv then to get a car and see about vacant apartments. One thing I liked about myself was I always thought ahead and planned things out and for the last couple of years it seemed to be working. I drove around and stopped on a street that had alot of the same homes going straight down the short street. I was thinking maybe a community of apartments and houses so there had to be a rental office. As I was thinking a shiny black truck was headed down the street it had pink and purple flames on the side and the driver seemed to slow down. The driver he wasnt bad looking at all.

I put on my friendly voice "Hi there. I was wondering if you could tell me if any of these places in this establishment were vacant at all?" I batted my lashes and leaned over to flash just the top of my breats that were buldging outta my too little v neck shirt.

He got very excited and leaned out the window and spoke "Well hey there. My name is Jason Stackhouse and that one across the street from me right there!" He winked and pointed I followed the direction of his finger, I thought wow that was too easy.

I said smiling "Thanks Jason. Do you know where I can find the rental office?"

He smiled back and asked slyly "You got a name beautiful?"

I shook my head at myself where were my manners but then again he was a stranger "My name is Mary Lavene Im from up north."

He smiled "Yeah I can hear it all in ya voice!" He chuckled and got outta the truck motioned his hand for me to follow him. I climbed out of the uhaul and we walked as I was smoothing out my clothes from the long drive and shaking out my hair we stopped in front of a house much similiar to the others and I noticed the little sign saying **rental office**. I rolled my eyes how can anyone see that from the road. Jason opened the door for me I said thanks and I can catch from my corner eye before I turned he was checking out my back door I giggled. I talked to the woman named Shirley and she told me they were rent to own and I put down a downpayment and the rent was only four hundred and fifty plus heat and water. I was excited and told her I would go looking for a job now when she handed me the keys and a application for the lease and all. I got back in the uhaul and Jason said for me to follow him and I did. We drove about three miles and stopped in front of Merlottes bar and grill. I climbed out of the truck and straightned and shook out my hair which was a tangle of curls I needed good shower. Jason climbed outta his nice truck the shirt he wore kind of clung to him well it was very ummm how you say fitted. He was built very nicely I could tell from how the fitted shirt showed off what muscles that hid underneath it I shook the thought outta my head.

"Well here we are Mary. I forgot to welcome you to Bon Temps."

I smiled "Thanks so much Jason."

He blushed a little "Yeah, come on Sam should be inside."

It was a little after noon and the bar seemed a little busy it would if people were on their lunch breaks I looked around and the place was nice and I felt welcomed and it was buzzing. I seen maybe two waitresses and then my eyes went to the bar where a black woman was serving the patron sitting at one of the stools a mug of beer. She smiled once she looked over. Jason motioned for me to keep walking with him and he went up to the bar.

"Hey Tara you see Sam?"

Tara the woman from behind the bar spoke "Yeah he in the back talking to Arlene. Who's your new friend she is very pretty! Hi I'm Tara."She wiped off her hand with a towel and extended it to me I shook it and smiled back

"I'm Mary Levene from New York and Im far from pretty your the pretty one."

She smiled "Thanks. Levene? You happen to be related to a Bonnie Levene?"

My smile widned "Yes she is my cousin. I been calling and no answer to let her know I made it."

"Oh that is my very good friend let me try to give her a call. Oh and welcome to Bon Temps!" Tara said with a smile

I said my thank you and walked to the back with Jason. I see a black man with a bright yellow scarf and eyelashes long as day cooking and did he have on lipstick? I would examine that later i needed a place to work and hoping I would get some good news. Jason knocked I heard a rough come in. Once we were in the office Jason introduced me and Sam asked me to take a seat and asked if they would excuse us they both nodded and I couldnt take my eyes off of Arlene's bright red hair I liked it.

Sam finally cleared his throat and I looked at him once the door closed he smiled "So you looking to work?"

I smiled "Yeah I guess!"

He seemed to be staring at my shirt which was plain so I would take one of many guesses my chest. He seem to notice I stopped talking I guess the silent me brought him back from whatever laa laa land he was in he shook his head.

"Well how about you tell me a little about yourself, if you dont mind?" He asked

I smiled a hopefully smile I thought and took a deep breath

"Im from Brooklyn New York where I grew up but moved in with my ex who I was with for four and a half years he cheated on me with the neighborhood smut bag and I called up my cousin Bonnie who lives here in Bon Temps and she told me to move on with my life and that I needed to get far away from Darien as I could so I packed up resigned from my job where I worked for the last six years I'm almost twenty four I been working since sixteen but got a legit job at eighteen and been doing great every since its just that i really need a place to wrok and if i like it here a place to call my permanant home."

He seemed a little moved by my story "Well how about this? You can work here and after your first week we'll see how you do,deal?"

I was excited i jumped for joy I literally jumped up out of my seat. He jumped up too kinda confused and I grabbed him in a hug he seemed to tense a little I jumped back saying sorry and calmed down and sat back down. He then handed me a application to fill out some information where I can buy my uniform and then a handbook and some other papers and little booklets I had to look over.

We walked out I seen Arlene hanging at the bar talking to Tara. Arlene shot a smile at me "Well looks like you'll be working here now."

It sounded more like a question then a statement she looked at Sam and I heard him mumble "Not now Arlene."

She went off "Damn it Sam. How the heck do you expect me to earn any tips when all the pretty new girls get em?" She stomped off he just blew a long sigh.

I thanked him again and was headed for the door when Tara called for me I went back over to the bar

"Your cousin didnt pick for me either maybe she's at one of here job's she work at the quik e mart during the day and super save a bunch at night she should still be a the quik e mart." Tara said with a smile as she washed out a few beer mugs.

"Thanks so much Tara I owe you. Hey Jason?"

He looked over at me with a somewhat smile on his face and took a gulp of his beer and said "Yeah beautiful?"

I blushed a little "I was wondering if you could help me unload the uhaul after I go hunt for my missing cousin." I laughed softly

"Sure thing. What time should I come by?" He asked while taking another gulp of his beer

I thought to myself because I wasnt sure

"Here let me write down directions how to get to the mini mart." Tara said she was a life saver.

She told me it would take ten minutes tops and that I shouldnt have a problem finding it on the main road coming into town then as I thought I remember seeing it when I was driving in town. I asked for Jason's number and he give it to me I put it in my cell I got Tara's while I was at it and headed out.

I need to look for a car too. I pulled up to the mini market and I went inside the little dinger went off and there was my cousin Bonnie nose deep in a InTouch magazine and hair looking a mess as much as mines did. I smiled instantly and eased up to the counter and cleared my throat she looked up and her eyes got wide she screamed so did I she dropped the magazine and grabbed me up in a hug. She came from around the counter and my eyes got big then she was pregnant but we hugged again bouncing up and down some more she was excited as much as I was I havent seen her in five years but talked to her everyday.

"Oh my goodness when you get here mair bear?" Bonnie asked and I rolled my eyes at the mention of that dumb nickname

"I got here about two hours ago. I got very lucky found a house and a job. I been calling your house and cell no answer."

She reached in her jeans and pulled out her cellphone she sucked her teeth she held it up "It was on silent." I just roll my eyes again

"So when do you get off?" I asked smiling again

She smiled "In another hour. Im off from my other job tonight need help setting up in the new place?"

I raised a eyebrow "Yeah but I see you cant do much lifting." I eyed her belly she smiled weakly

"I wanted to tell you but I wanted it to be a surprise,surprise!" she smiled brightly as I stood there unconvinced I hugged her anyway.

"Yeah Im very surprised." I said hugging her and feeling a little emotional. I missed my mom but I was glad I was with Bonnie.

Some costumers came in and out as I leaned by the counter and we talked she still looked the same: mocha skin with short black hair that was as mines was naturally curly,she was always built like a brickhouse like our moms but she was very slim I always made fun of her I said she had a big booty and chest but still looked like a stick figure who didnt know which way to fall. Now with her big belly she was filled out. I heard the ding of the door as she was ringing some one up and I looked over to my left and there he was the man who I would find out later was just what I needed.

He was tall. I mean tall he took up the door he came in,looked like it anyway. And he was ripped I mean to say his shirt was on the mercy of ripping his muscles were so big he had a bushel of hair that needed to be brushed he had a full faced beard but it was shaved down and it fit his face perfectly and he was tan. He walked to the back where the drinks were I waited for my cousin to ring up her last customer. Once they left I drilled her.

"Who is he?" I motioned my head over to where the tall stranger stood

She squinted her eyes and said "Oh thats Alcide Herveaux,why?" She then narrowed her eyes at me "No Mary he is to nice of a guy for you. He comes in alot and him and his dad own a surveying business. The main office is over in Shreveport."

"I dont know where that is nor do I care I want to get to know him he's fine." I longated the fine I purred too we giggled and at this time he was already by the counter. I jumped a little and so did Bonnie.

"Alcide you cant be sneaking up like that. I'm six months pregnant you could of made me go into early labor." she giggled

"Oh Bonnie I'm sorry your ok right?" he looked really worried

She shook her head "Im sorry Alcide that was my sense of humor its bad but Im fine." She gave him a smile he smiled back and it felt like my panties were soaked he then looked down at me and my heart begun to race and his eyes checked out every inch of me he raised his eyebrows slightly and I raised one of mines. He then locked eyes with me and his eyes had me in a trance and I felt like no one else was in the store but us. I pictured him grabbing my waist and lifting me on the counter my legs wrapped around his waist my arms wrapped around his neck as he pulls me into a long hot steamy kiss. Then licking all down my neck and to my chest and... my cousin cleared her throat

I came back to reality and he looked away and gave Bonnie a five and she gave him change and his bag of items

"Ok Bonnie I'll see you soon take care. And I never caught your name." Alcide said

I was glaring at my cousin and then looked up at him and I stood up straight and extended my hand "My name is Mary I'm Bonnie's cousin from New York."

He seemed intersted "Oh really me and my dad have business up that way it's still in the works of getting finshed."

"Oh really? What part?" I asked smiling slightly

He smiled "Long Island. Where are you from?"

I smiled back "Brooklyn." It felt like my face was on fire damn blushing

He was still shaking my hand I noticed and he leaned over to my ear "Im really liking the accent." he said in a hushed whisper

I felt my heart race I took in his scent he smelled great like a man should. We ended our little moment and my face was on fire and I felt like I was in need of a change of underwear.

He handed me his business card "If you ever need some business advice."

"But she doesnt own a business." Bonnie said eyes bugged out and mouth slightly hung open we both looked at her a little confused

I shook my head "Um yeah I'll do that."

He smiled and waved at Bonnie again and stared at me once more and winked headed out the door then he was gone.

I smiled at his card and looked at Bonnie who was now looking at me threw narrowed eyes I shrugged "What?"

She said "Oh we talking later missy."

She clocked out and she told me to go with her to her house. We hung out for a little and I told her to come over later but if it got to dark to just call me. I had headed out got in the uhaul and dialed up Jason and told him Im heading home and he told me he would head over soon. It got dark by the time I pulled in the driveway. My driveway I was so happy. I got out and heard a little crash out back I jumped and then seen a cat run by I blew out a breath I didnt know I was holding. I crept slowly around the back and it was really dark but I could see with a little from the glare of the street light and seen a pot was knocked over. I rolled my eyes damn cat and I went to pick it up. I heard a moaning sound and looked over and seen a woman just standing with her back to me I was in the shadows so I couldnt be seen she was on the other side of the little metal gate that seperated us then she collasped I went to reach out but then a figure stood straight up and his mouth was covered in blood and he looked satisfied I gasped and his eyes flickered open and he spotted me. I begun to back up and thought of running but he hopped over the gate so fast I couldnt blink fast anough to realize what just happened he was walking towards me slowly I was backing up back to the front of the house but tripped over the broken pot pieces my leg I just knew from the pain was cut and bleeding. The stranger hissed and licked his lips,oh my GOD it was a vampire I was finally seeing a real in the flesh vampire. They came out of the coffin almost three years ago I never seen any in New York well Brooklyn anyway they say it takes a couple of minutes to tell if its a vampire or not. I knew of some fangbangers in the old neighborhood some that got strung out on v aka vampire blood. And now I was seeing a vampire but wished it was in a different situation then me helpless and bleeding on the ground and a witness to what he has done. I covered my face next thing I knew I heard growling and I looked up and a massive black wolf was standing in front of me and the vampire hissed baring his fangs and took off at a blinding speed. The wolf grunted and turned to me I flinched a little and it came over and begun to lick my leg a little it stopped and looked me in the eyes then it WINKED? It howled and took off leaving me there with my mind racing and shaking non stop. So much for a normal fresh start.

**SO HOW WAS IT LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE TEE HEE! KISS KISS**


	2. Some welcome

_**SEEMS LIKE EVERYTIME I GOT TO EDIT AND FIX SOMETHING I CANT SMH OH WELL IM SURE YOU ALL CAN GET WHAT IM SAYING :)!WELL I SEE THIS STORY GOT ALOT OF ALERTS AND FAVORITES THANKS SO MUCH IT MAKES MY DAY!WELL HERE IS CHAPTER 2 AND WE WILL GET TO KNOW A LIL BIT MORE OUR MS MARY AND THINGS ARE GOING TO GET EVEN MORE NUTTY!**_

**_A/N:I DNT OWN ANYTHING TRUE BLOOD IF I DID WELL I'D STAR IN IT MYSELF BUT SADLY I DONT!_**

**_MARY'S POV_**

What the hell just happened? I was sitting on the ground but as cold as the night air was I felt like I was burning up! What the hell am I suppose to do? Do I scream? Do I call 911? Do I just pretend I did'nt see anything? As I battled with myself and my decisions of what I was suppose to do I did'nt notice Jason calling my name.

"Mary,Mary. What you doing over there? You alright?"

I was coming to then it hit me "Jason? Oh my God, Jason help me please help me." I started to panic and my anxiety took over full force. I did'nt know what to think at the moment but I knew that was'nt the last I would see of the vampire and I was scared. Jason finally reached me and helped me up. I could'nt take my eyes off the place the vampire disappeared into the darkness, then I thought of the wolf that scared it off. Jason was shaking me

"Mary what is up with you girl? You look like you seen a ghost or something. Holy shit your leg is bleeding bad,did you fall? Did someone do this to you? Mary? Mary, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT!"

I looked at Jason like I was finally seeing him for the first time and then I remembered the lady "A- a uh, vampire it was a vampire um um he looked like he drained that poor lady over there."

I pointed over to the small gate and Jason ran and jumped over it "She's still alive but barely go to my truck and get my cellphone call the sheriff and tell them to send an ambalance." Jason screamed the demands at me and I flinched and jumped the whole time.

Hesitating at first looking around me then took off to his truck opening the door and spotting his cellphone in one of the cup holders and grabbed it flipping it open. I was shaking uncontrolablly as I dialed 911

The dispatcher picked up after the first ring she sighed like she was not in the mood to talk "Renard parish police department what's your emergency?"

I said "Yes,yes. Oh my God there is a lady,she was attacked or whatever by some vampire and she is still alive at least thats what I was told."

"Where are you located dear?" The dispatcher sounded more alert now

I screamed back to Jason "Jason what street is this?"

She spoke up "Oh I see your on Jason's phone are you outside his home?"

"Yes we are." I made a face to the lust she had in her voice when she spoke Jason's name

"We'll have paramedics there shortly and the sheriff will be there too."

"Thank you."

I hung up and ran back to my backyard. Climbing over the little gate I made it look more complicating then Jason and the vampire made it look. I made it over the gate and stared at the woman she was tiny, very thin and she was barely breathing. She had a bag of garbage beside her. Jason was shaking his head mumbling under his breath. I stepped back a little and a security light came on. My eyes widened and looking down at the woman seeing her more clearly she looked very pale and she had fang marks on her chest and she had her eyes open she stared at Jason and smiled

"Ja ja sooooonnnnnn?"

He looked up with tears in his eyes "Hey Lilly. I dont want you talking none till they get you to a hospital you hear!"

She smiled again and looked over at me I half smiled and waved "Hi. Im your new neighbor sorry we met like this." My voice was a broken whisper

And thats when I heard the sirens and seen the flashing lights. I was relieved that she was going to get help because she looked like she was hanging on by a thread of life.

I screamed "Back here, we're back here hurry,please."

The paramedics was running back and hopped over the small gate and got to work and the one yelled for a garney and that she was in need of a blood transfusion as soon as possible minutes seemed like hours and soon she was in the ambulance and driven to the nearest hosiptal. I was sitting in Jason's truck with a blanket wrapped around me after getting my leg cleaned and wrapped up. Really in need of that shower now it was chaos all around me. Cops everywhere a news crew I was seeing everyone of my new neighbors whom were all standing behind the yellow tape. A officer was talking to Jason who was standing in front of his truck. I couldnt make out anything they were saying. I just didnt care all I wanted was my mother she would know what to do I could cry to her and she would smooth my hair and let me cry it out. I havent cryed since her viewing and I wasnt about to start now. I needed to be strong for me and for Lilly who was fighting for her life. To think I wouldnt even be safe taking out the trash.

"Excuse me Mary Levene. Im sheriff Bellefleur. I have a couple questions for you!"

I stepped out the truck "Yes go head, ask away."

He adjusted his pants by sucking in his stomache and twisting his pants around a little "Well are you um Jason's date for the night?"

I couldnt believe this man I exploded "First of all sheiff, Im not some slut. Second of all I now live here in the house next door to Lilly and Jason. Third of all Im scared that the vampire who did that to her will come after me next because I kinda seen everything and seen his fucking dead face covered in her blood, how dare you!"

Jason ran up to me grabbing me by the fore arms and standing between us "Whoa Mary calm down."

"Well that is all for now uh I will let you know if we have more to talk about! This shit never ends damn vampires and killings and ugh I cant take it maybe I should quit too." The sheriff went off to his car ranting and carrying on.

Jason just stared at me shocked "Your fiesty girl."

I was just ready to shower and go to sleep. I just hugged Jason and buried my face and his chest he hugged me back and whispered not to cry and it would be alrite he was right and wrong i wasnt going to cry but it wasnt alright but there was no sight of the vampire. A blonde ran over to us saying Jason's name

"Jason. Oh my goodness are you ok? I heard over at the bar that something was going on over here, are you ok?"

She was cute and she had the cutest little gap in her mouth

Jason stopped rubbing my back and looked over

"Oh Sook, Lilly was attacked by some vampire and Mary here stopped em." Jason said smiling a half smile

She smiled at me and extended a hand "Hi Im Sookie, Jason's little sister and you are jason's?"

I moved outta Jason's hug and shook her hand "Hi Sookie Im Mary. Im new in town and Im Jason's new neighbor."

She shook her head "Yeah you just moved from New York and what your boyfriend did was slimy, Im sorry about what happen to your mom. Bonnie is your cousin too the one who works at the gas station!"

I knew I looked confused and she looked at Jason who gave her a strange look and she spoke up again

"So I heard around the bar." She smiled harder "Well Jason call me if you need anything. I gotta get back to work I told Sam I would come check on you to make sure you were ok,nice meeting you Mary and welcome to Bon Temps."

"Thank you Sookie and I'll see you at work tomorrow?" I said extending my hand again as she shook it I was still a little confused by her.

"You sure will, Jason remember to call me!"

She strolled off and the crowd seemed to die down and I fished my keys outta my shorts pocket and walked up to my house door and took a deep breath and stuck the key in the lock and opened the door and instanly fell in love it was my first place on my own and Jason stood behind me with my suitcase and overnight bag he cleared his throat

"You going to move anytime now? I need to sit this stuff somewhere."

I walked in and stood in the middle of the room speechless it was all mines and I couldnt feel anymore at home. Jason said he was calling his friend Hoyt to help with the stuff outta the uhaul

"Jason thats ok. Take a load off. Go home and sleep it off."

"Its ok Mary. I need to take my mind off the whole thing and keep busy just you relax. And let me do what I promised,ok!"

I smiled "Ok thanks so much Jason. Your sister seems um uh very um," I couldnt really find a word to descrbie Sookie and how on point she was with me

"Strange! Sook is very strange but once you get settled in and get to know her a little better you'll find out all about her strangness." He smiled but it looked strained

"Ok,well Im going to go hang up this shower rod and curtain so I can get in the shower,ok!"

"Any chance I could hop in with you?" He winked and I smiled but then my mind traveled back to the wolf I just walked back to the bathroom grabbing my over night bag on the way back along with the walmart bags with the bathroom stuff in it.

Switching on the light and shuting the door I looked in the mirror I barely regiconzed myself. My light brown skin looked ten times lighter and my face looked tired and dirty. My sorta chinky slinted eyes looked a dull brown. My mid back length hair even looked a dull black lost of its shine and bounce. I didnt want to look at myself anymore. Hanging up the shower curtain wasnt hard at all they already had a metal rod installed. I turned on the shower and stripped down and grabbed the soap out of my bag along with a rag and climbing in I felt like I needed to rinse off everything from the dirt to the blood to the misery I was feeling.

**NOBODY'S POV**

There was a knock at the door and Jason opened the door expecting it to be Hoyt but it was Alcide

"Oh hey Alcide. Whats going on?"

Alcide was slighty confused "Hey Jason what are you doing here?"

"Oh Im here helping Mary with some stuff you know she needed a man to help her unload. She couldnt do it by herself so she asked me to help as much as I can. She's in the shower now she's uh pretty exhausted." Jason smiled slyly not really meaning anything by it.

Alcide was appauled "What do you mean help her unload?"

Jason laughed "Man dont worry about it me and Hoyt are going to get the bigger stuff outta the way. We usually tag team all the time,I handled all the small stuff already."

Alcide couldnt hear anymore just as he was about to lash out he saw Mary coming from the back she was drying her hair she had on a oversized tshirt and some gray drawstring pajama bottoms.

"Alcide what are you doing here?" Mary asked a little too happy he was there

"Honestly Im sorry I even came!" Alcide shouted and walked away. Jason just shrugged and Mary went after Alcide

"Alcide wait, could you please wait a minute. Hey what the hell is your problem?" Mary was beyond confused

By that time they were standing by his pickup truck

"So you had sex with him." It wasnt a question he knew all about Jason and his long list of bed partners

"Excuse me? What the hell are you even talking about?" Mary was ready to explode once again

"Jason,he said he was helping you unload and unwind." Alcide looked pissed off

"With my furniture you moron. Unload my furniture, hence the uhaul genius!" Mary couldnt believe this

She pointed to the uhaul he looked over and she seen how it all began to sink in. She just shook her head and walked back towards her house he grabbed her arm

"Wait. Im sorry he just made it sound like,well Im sorry. Look I heard what was going on over this way and heard your name and found out where you stayed from Sookie,I wanted to know if you were ok." He looked in her eyes as she met his gaze

He made her smile a little she shivered and he grabbed her and led her back to the house

"You can catch a cold coming out with wet hair and just now getting out the shower!" Alcide said with much authority in his already husky voice

Mary just looks up at him and smiles she notices how warm he felt and she liked it.

A hour passed and Hoyt and Jason left. Mary's house looked like well a home she thought she rearrange everything later and thought how tired she was and how maybe later someone could set up her bed but now she was just going to sleep on the mattress.

"Well Imma let you sleep Mary. Call me if you need anything." Alcide said walking to the door she got up off the couch and grabbed his hand

"No! What I need is for you to stay with me please. I dont want to be alone barely much sleep alone." She bit her lip and looked up at him

He placed a hand behind her waist and pulled her closer slowly and kissed her forehead he took in her scent it was peaches he thought of how he loved peaches. He took in her warmth he thought of how he needed the company of a beautiful woman and to move on from Debbie and from his going no where thing with Sookie. He needed this and so did she they were'nt going to be alone tonight. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall toward her bedroom once they made it she then shut the door.

He stood by the made up mattresses he then looked at her and started to unbotton his shirt. The sight of Alcide's bare chest sent warm chills down Mary's spine she walked slowly over to him and touched his chest and rubbed down his stomache to touch those rock hard abs she felt her love below heat to the core and couldnt help what she did next.

She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a long passonate kiss he reacted almost instantly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up to him. They fell back on the bed. The kiss intensified and she straddled him taking off her oversized tshirt and contuined to kiss him his warm massive hands roamed freely over her body he made it to the back of her bra even as he kissed her he managed to unfasten it and she raised her body stoping the bra from falling with her arm crossing her chest,the straps fell over her shoulders but she kept herself covered nonetheless.

Mary pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear turning a shade of unattractive red she barried her face in his chest the vibrations of his roarious laugh tickled her forehead and the heat that radiated from him made her tingle all over she could feel his hardness under her and was trying to tell her mind not to grind back and fourth over his extending buldge even though she wanted to. Months went by since she really got some and no wonder seeing as Darien the ex thought it be a great idea to cheat while Mary was left alone, she shook her head at herself she didnt pleasure herself all the time only when she felt overly horny which was every other day. She giggled to herself which went in snyc with Alcide's she noticed.

He grabbed her arms softly making her sit up so he could look at her

"You know we dont have to do this."Alcide said looking seroius all of a sudden

"I know we dont have to do it, its just I never showed my body to another man but one so its kinda weird for me." Mary said realizing what she was saying

Mary was feeling a little more then embrassed she was horrified that she barely knew him and thought this was very slutly of her to be in bed well in her case mattress with him, she climbed from on top of him still keeping her arm across her chest to keep her unfasten bra around her. She went to the bathroom. Came back with her the bra fastened she bent over and grabbed for the oversized shirt and just as she picked it up Alcide grabbed her and pulling her on top of him she looked down at him and both started to laugh and she rolled off him and landed beside him and snuggled up with him it just felt right.

"Ok well what do we do now?" Mary asked finally containing herself and her laughing. Alcide looked over at her with a eyebrow raised

He shrugged his massive shoulders and said "I dont know. I liked what we were doing before." He wrapped his arms around her

She looked up at him and kissed him and then thats when he climbed on top of her and she spread her legs to let him get comfortable and he laid his head on her stomache and she rubbed her hands threw his hair making it more messier and she loved it. She shook her head mentally saying loved it? What the hell? She only knew the man not more then 24 hours she couldnt think such words.

He looked up at her and she looked down at him and they both smiled he then climbed up kissing her skin along the way and once he made it to her lips he kissed her long and hard

"I think I liked what we were doing before too."Mary said and as she pushed him over and climbed on top of again and the bra had seemed to come undone.

_**WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT KISS KISS! TILL NEXT TIME.**_


End file.
